inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123
---- Champion Hey Gouenji hows it been? Ok tomorrow I end N/R and soon I start G3 and I was just wondering if you had any ideas for Picture Votes? The feature will still be used I mean its mega important. I hope you didn't forget that your the Champion of G2? I know your busy with your own blog game but if you can think of anything and I mean anything then please let me know. Well chat to ya soon mate :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry mate its ok I mean today has been a busy day. But I have been meaning to tell you that I have taken on Darks idea and because I'm using Darks idea I don't know how to fit in Picture Votes. If thats the case then both you and Taha will remain the Champion and King of G2 and will automaticly become King and Champion of G3!!!!!!!!!! I guess it saves me from too much work but I don't mind, I just need to figure out how to to picture votes with Team debates. Damn this is hard XD Gouenji if you can think of anything please tell me. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Subscriber Sorry Gouenji but I don't have a youtube account. I see why you might of thought that and I just saw the persons page and yes both KnightFan14 and TsurugiFan16 are very similar but I asure you when I made my account on this wikia I was in a hurry at the time and I thought because at the time I made it I had started to like Tsurugi because at the start of GO I hated him after what he did to the soccer club but after a few episodes I loved him!!!!!!!!!!! Also as for the number I only use numbers that have special meanings to me, 16 I used because someone very close to me was born on the 16 of November and as for 14 yes that is a very special number to me because when I was 14 I started ot watch anime in japanese and english subbed. However before I was 14 I had always watched anime dubbed. I'm not so sure what a subscriber is but if its mega kool to you then congrats mate. I guess you've got the wrong person Gouenji, sorry :-( ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Let's be friend! Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:19, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Subbs Hey Gouenji its been a while. How are you? I've come accross the subbed episodes for Episode 30 to 32. I thought you would like to check it out because its FINALLY english subbed!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heres the link. Also because Ryuu Rogue have finally subbed Episodes 30 to 32 it can subb the rest, 33 to 39!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow thats super weird XD Yer they finally did it and I too was getting a bit worried, I thought I might of had to learn japanese XD I think a blog would be understandable but now I guess we can have high hope that Ryuu Rogue will subb the next few episodes and by the end of Febuary it should hopefully be back to normal XD No prob I'm glad I did XD Yer they should do because I think they've finished subbing the movie and RR tweeted that the rest of the episodes are encoded and waiting so very soon XD Yer all of the episodes are epic mainly those episodes with the intense battle between Raimon and Perfect Cascade!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Signature I asked Leo7 how to make a signature and he told me to ask you how could you make me one ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Raimei Question Now I have it XD Yup~! Well, Hissatsu like Beast Lord, Burning Edge and Glorius Ray can be only seen in Neppuu. Sunshine Storm can be used by Taiyou and Asta but you can't get it~ (You can scout Taiyou in Raimei)~ Hissatsu like Aggressive Beat, Ichiyajou and Shining Hole can be used in Raimei by Tenma, Tasuke etc. but I think you can't get it as manual~ If you have more questions, feel free to ask ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ That's nice~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Team Hey, can you please make one of your players in your team (my blog game) a substitute? You now have 12 players with 4 substitutes...so... I was planning on letting you have a match, but I'll do another match first, so you can change this (; Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I don't know yet. I know who your opponent will be, but I don't know if it's going to be the next match yet. But, it will be the next match or the match after that, for sure! (Because then all teams played xDD) ITS A SURPRISE >:D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on 4500 edits btw. I'm happy your 4500th edit could be a message on my talk page :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chrone stone Do u have the crone stone game ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but it is really good ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:JP 3DS Well, I mostly know what to do because of the anime~ Sometimes, I can read it a little bit to understand what I have to do :) Also, it isn't really difficult to get through~ I would like to do it but I don't know if it will work with a Japanese 3DS~ Also I don't know where to find it because it is Japanese XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yup~ And if you can't come through, you can ask me if you want ^_^ Ah okay~ Thanks~! I will try it as soon as I can~ ^_^ (I am lately busy with school =.=) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) EP 41 Hey, I've found a vid of episode 41, and I saw what you said at the Mangetsu Rush talkpage. It's pretty good quality, maybe even HD, but it doesn't say it on the page so I guess not. Anyway, if you haven't seen the episode yet it's a really good link: http://up.b9dm.com/playlist/1112/42746.html Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ep41HQ Aww sorry to disappoint Gouenji but i haven't found CS41 in HQ yet. I only got the pictures from Manwaifu's blog. I'll keep searching for the HQ episode and when i find it i'll let you know. Oh and if you find it please message me ASAP :D Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 18:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo Gouenji, I found the HQ episode here's the link http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=torrentinfo&tid=403843 Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I am so sorry Gouenji, I didn't know u wanted to make the slideshow of Mangetsu Rush so i left Lord a message on her talk page saying that if she want's to remove my slideshow so u can put up yours than she can do it. Again i'm really sorry ;( Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Mangetsu Rush I don't know if you have seen it already but Taha is doing the Mangetsu Rush Slideshow already :/ I already left a message but he didn't replied back yet~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, can I see one of the pics of the slideshow you made?~ Then, maybe you can make it here and replace Taha's~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm... Can you try to crop it more and show me it again?~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It is better though you should lesser the height (If you can say that) from 341 to 309 pixels for example~ :) Then the quality will be good~ :D Sorry if I am asking to much~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! When you want to do another slideshow, just leave a message on it's talk page and I won't add the slideshow~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:01, February 14, 2013 (UTC) IE3 Are u getting IE3 when it's out in Europe? ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 18:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Yep the second it's out (not litarliy) but I liked the Japanese version of spark more than neppu and raimei ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 19:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Re:Youtube Music Ummm, try to shorten the music, mostly it has a long silence after the music ends and maybe it helps to shorten it to the end of the music~ (That's what I do~)~ I don't have the warning though~ (I guess not yet, maybe I will receive it later XD)~ I hope it helps~ It's okay to ask me questions~! I don't mind~! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 21:54, February 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 17:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Youtube Request I have uploaded Ouja no Kiba and Mangetsu Rush on YouTube as you requested~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 15:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ If you have more requests, feel free to ask~ ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 16:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) HQ pics Hey Gouenji, I and Beta got those pics from Youtube :3 (Just wanted to tell you, you asked in that quiz game) 'Fubuki風吹' 'Bouncer' ' ' 13:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ra1lN9mwBc ' Beta22' ' Sunshine Storm ' 13:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^_^ ' Beta22' ' Sunshine Storm ' 13:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) There's the link & your welcome :3 (uploading Great the Hand slideshow ;) ) 'Fubuki風吹' 'Bouncer' ' ' 14:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) GouenjiShuuya'123, can i do a blog named: Most Strongest Keshin? I ask you because you have a What do you think the best Keshin is. I hope i can do the blog game. The blog looks like the Biggest Error game. Please reply on me my talkpage. '' IceMaster123 'Eternal BLizzard Legendary Wolf Ice Ground Blog game Sorry read my massage above this massage. I forgot to give it a title :( I hope i can '' IceMaster123 Eternal BLizzard Legendary Wolf Ice Ground 20-2-2013 - 9:35 am Blog Please, Gouenji, give me a reply on my talkpage! IceMaster123 Februari 21 2013 - 9:04pm Ok, Gouenji, tnx for reply, i must think a new blog... :( IceMaster123 Februari 21 - 9:17pm Can you give me a link of the blog Most Strongest Keshin? '' IceMaster123 'Eternal BLizzard Legendary Wolf Ice Ground |} plz reply on my talkpage IceMaster123 Februari 21 16:24pm Plz give me the link of the blog on my talkpage... So, i can make it? Because you can't find the blog? Plz reply on my talkpage. sorry Gouenji... :( Raimon Building It is a good idea~ You have my permission to create it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Ummm... That's a good question XD. I think Raimon's School is fine~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Original Series Slideshows You are welcome! :D I am currently having all episodes of IE, GO and Chrono Stone in HQ in my PC. I remember from where I got the GO and Chrono Stone episodes. But I am so sorry that I can't seem to remember from where I had downloaded the IE episodes. To be honest, I downloaded those episodes more than a year ago XD. And I forgot that I had them in my PC. When I was searching my PC last week, I was surprised to find them and then realized: Awwwww Yeaaaaaaa I have all the episodes of IE in HQ :D I am currently rewatching them again and I am really really enjoying it :) And to me Original will always be the best :'D Sorry again that I couldn't help you... 15:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks! :D 16:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Mixi max request Here it is: ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 19:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Featured Character Well, we should leave it like this because we may use a Hissatsu as featured article in the future~ Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Torrent I saw your message on Adventure's talk page- You can get RAW episode's torrent on nyaa.eu in HQ !! DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 11:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) First of all, do you have BitTorrent or Utorrent? (Hope you know how a torrent works) The episodes are usually 600 mb, you just have to wait for them to download and then you can see episodes!!~ DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 11:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Gouenji. Saw your conversations xD You can watch them on windows media player it should already be on your computer just double click on the episode~ Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Nah, torrent will take time to download and after it has downloaded you can watch it !!~ Torrent is just a more effecient way of downloading files. DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 12:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I also have same problem so I use VLC media player and screenshot from it ^_^ DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 15:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wait i'm confused. Did u want to know how to download the torrent or how to watch it Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) really? you can't take use print screen? hmmm try directly snipping the video because whenever i make slideshows now i don't take screenshots, Rather i just snip it directly so try it. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice~ so your downloading original series in HQ like Abdullah and Sam? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Navbar I'll work on that! Thanks! I haven't been able to "fully" keep up with Chrono Stone lately but I'm at ep 41 so I'm pretty I have enough information. I'll work on rearranging stuffs on the navigation bar. Thanks for reminding! http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 13:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Pics Ya~! It's nice that you are adding HQ pics but when you take a screenshot, please notice that you don't have a black line at the bottom of the pic~ Endou's, Kazemaru's and Gouenji's pic do have it~ Thanks~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~! ^_^ You didn't see them~ ^_^ I will delete them later on~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Torrent Stuff Can I guess? I'm late at replying ain't I? Well, at least you can watch it now. Though a suggestion, if you're gonna take shots of the episode, go to VLC media player and click snapshot right after doing a right click. Though what are you using for download? BitTorrent or uTorrent? Ah, for me, uTorrent and BitTorrent are almost the same, so I don't have any qualms about it. As for Divx, I don't usually download other media players so you could say I'm unfamiliar with it XD So far, you're in good hands :) TCG Your TCG card is Epic just seen it there now ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 18:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 19:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Typo Ah XD~ Thanks for informing me~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 22:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game Team Hey, if you didn't know already, I'm the new member of your team in the Nomination Game. I've never be involved in any of the previous debates but I will try my hardest in all of the debates to come. I look forward to playing under your leadership~! '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 21:34, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Video The video is up hope u like it ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 22:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey do u know why my walkthrough still isn't up I had to put 2 videos together cause of my camera and I says processing will it be up later tonight do u know -- ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 16:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It just uploaded there now -- ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 16:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Lets be friends? So. . . yeah. Lets. Also, one question. Why did you change it back? Damn. None of my edits get published fr long. But that's a 3 behind the sign. And also, like chrono stone, how it's called inazuma eleven go 2? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright, sorry for ranting. I edited the galaxy page, changed it to Go 3, but you changed it back. Just wanted to know your reasons. Also, forgive me for snooping around. But you seem to be around my age. . . . like 14. I turn 14 this year. . . . Aw, damnit. . .ranting again. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. It's what my email told me. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 01:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gifs No I found them on Tumblr XD But I could find or make one for you :) (btw sorry for late reply) Beta22 Athena Assault 07:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Signature Heya Gouenji~! Just wanted to tell you that I removed the tiny white background of your Gouenji pic, in your signature! Now, it looks better I think, right ? ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC)